The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electrical generators and, more particularly, to a flexible drive coupling for an electrical generator.
Many modern vehicles utilize electronic and other devices that possess large power demands. Commercial vehicles, such as semi-trailers, now include both computer and entertainment systems. Military vehicles include computer equipment as well as radars, communication equipment and weapon systems all of which possess high energy demands. In order to meet these increasing energy demands, many vehicles now include generator systems configured for use in conjunction with low speed reciprocating engines.